The Therapist and Me
by Snowbunneis
Summary: Draco Malfoy was sent to therapy to work on his anger problem, but how will he react when he finds out his therapist is none other then Ginny Weasley.
1. Session One

"Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley, have a seat. What's your na- Ah, Malfoy!?!"

"Oh great, it's _you_."

"What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?"

"Let's just make me state the obvious shall we."

"You're my patient?"

-Sarcastically- "No, I'm your long lost brother and I've been sent here to tell you. Of course I'm your patient, Weasley."

"But… Why?"

"That really isn't any of your business."

"Actually, it sort of is."

"Sod off, Weasley."

"Well if you don't want to be here then leave."

"I can't."

"What do you _mean _you can't, Malfoy? Here let me help you. You pick your left leg up and move it forward then right leg. Repeat. People like to call this walking."

"What I _mean_, Weasley, is that I don't have the choice. If I refuse these sessions I get fired."

"…What exactly is it that you do?"

"Right now I'm sort of in training for the position of Minister of Magic."

"You, Minister of Magic? Hah, fat chance!"

"Aren't you suppose to like encourage my dreams or something?"

"Ergh, no but ok… Anyways, why did he send you to a therapist in the first place?"

"Sod off, Weasley. I already told you, _you don't need to know_."

"Malfoy, it's my _job _to know."

"… I'm not gonna tell you if that's what your trying to get out of me."

"You have to tell me, or else."

"Or else _what_?"

"Or else in my progress report I'll inform your boss, who the progress report eventually will end up with, that no progress is being made! Ha!"-Smug-

"…And this would do…what?…"

"Don't be dumb, Malfoy, you'd be assigned more sessions with me!"

"You'll be suffering too you know, Weasley. You wouldn't dare!"

"Obviously you don't know me."

"A fact I'm glad for."

"…"

"…"

"You still haven't told me, Malfoy."

-mumbles-

"What's that, didn't quite catch it."

"I was sent here for anger management _OK!_ Now you have the information you need to mock me, go ahead I'm ready, I'm a man I can take it. It's not like you've never mocked me in the past I mean my childhood with you was FILLED with mock-"

"Now we're getting somewhere!"

"… Smart move, Draco, just spill your childhood out to your worst enemy."

"Don't think of me as your worst enemy, that's probably where your negative energy is coming from to turn into anger. You probably think of everyone as your worst enemy believeing your greater then every body else!"

"Weasley, I'm _this _close to cursing you."

"Honestly, Malfoy, no _wonder_ you were sent here. You curse people that upset you, loosen up."

"Actually, people upset me all the time and I don't curse them… I only curse people I despise."

"… Are you inferring you hate me…"

"You're the quick one of the Weasleys, I can tell!"

"Malfoy, I'm afraid I don't like this sarcastic attitude… I'm going to have to write that on your report as something you need to work on… with me, of course." -scribbles- "Another week!"

"Wait! Give me that pencil!" -lunges-

"Sometimes -clomp- Results -shoves-stumbles- In…. -breathless ness- Violence…"

"Give… Me… That… Pencil!!!!" -Tackles-

"Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you would GET THE HECK OFF ME!!!!"

"Nope, not budging until you give me that pencil."

"Well I hate to disappoint you, it's a pen."

"… Weasley, your incredibly stupid… It's _clearly _a pencil."

"Are you saying I don't know what I'm writing with, Look here, I know a pencil from a pen and this is defiantly a…Ergh, Malfoy, get off."

"What is it, Weasley… I didn't hear what it was a pencil or a pen."

"I _said_ Get off me!"

"I'm not getting up until you clearly state what the writing utensil in your hand is."

"…It's a pencil alright! A pencil! P-E-N-C-I-L!! With lead and all! Now getting your arse off me!"

"There. Happy?"

"Know that I can breathe, yes."

"…"

"You didn't _have_ to sit on me you know."

"Yes, I did."

"Well just because you did I think I'll add _another _week! Nah!" -sticks out tongue-

"Weasley, you can-"

"Oops, look at that it's already been an hour! Looks like the sessions over see you tomorrow, Malfoy, and most likely millions of weeks afterwards. Bye!" -Shoves out of room-

"Hey- Wait, I don't want you to add millions of weeks… Wai-" -Slam-

A/N: Session One- Complete! Yay! I'm really satisfied with how this turned out! I'll be trying to get the next chapter up in a couple days but I'm starting a babysitting job next week but don't worry I'll be getting the next chapter up cause I can always accumulate ideas while babysitting, I'm multitasked and proud! Anyways, tell me what you think by REVIEWING!

On Another note: I know they use quills and all but… I didn't know if there was a difference in like let's say an Eagles feather and an Owls feather to write with so I thought pencil and pen were much more appropriate J much thanks for your understanding ness!

------

--- ---

/

/

V


	2. Session Two

"Malfoy, I'm surprised you aren't just skipping my sessions."

"I told you, Weasley, I have to come."

"Oh, yeah."

-Mockingly- "_Oh, yeah._"

"Shut it, Malfoy. I'm not used to having _you_ as a patient."

"I'm not used to having _you_ either."

"…"

"Stop, Weasley."

"…Stop what!"

"Staring at me like I'm _crazy_."

"I'm not staring at you in any particular way, Malfoy."

"Why are you staring at me at all?"

"Fine. I'll shut my eyes. How's that?"

"Better."

"Your spoiled, Malfoy."

"Keep those eyes closed, Weasley, I see you peeking at me."

"They _are_ closed! I wouldn't look at you in my wildest dreams."

"Please, Weasley, exclude me from any of your _wild_ dreams."

"Your excluded from all my dreams."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Why would you care if I dreamt about you anyways, which I don't."

"The last thing I need is some drooling Weasley following me around with a giant crush on me."

"Malfoy, if you use crush and Weasley in the same sentence as you, make it something more… violent."

"Weasley, am I being threatened? I don't respond to threats well."

"The way I hear it you don't respond to _anything_ well."

"What do you mean, _the_ _way_ _you_ _hear_ _it_."

"You know… rumors."

"WHAT RUMORS!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Malfoy. Watch that temper."

"Weasley, what did you hear?"

"Oh, just about a little feud with you and Parkinson."

"And…"

"About a breakup."

"So what! We broke up. Couples do that all the time."

"The way I heard it, Malfoy, you took it pretty hard."

"What?"

"Moping around."

"I certainly was not!"

"Crying on lunch break."

"I don't _take_ lunch breaks so HA!"

"Taking days _off! _That's irresponsible."

"I… I wasn't feeling well!"

"For a week?"

"Weasley, I'm sure you've had _your_ heart broken before too."

"…Excuse me, could you repeat that?"

"I said I'm sure you've had your heart broken too."

"Say the last part, please."

"You've had your heart broken t-"

"Ah HA!"

"What!"

"She _did_ break your heart!"

"Weasley, She did not!"

"Oh yes she did! You said too!"

"Your getting off subject. Have you had your heart broken?"

"Malfoy, we're talking about you right know."

"What do you want to know?!"

"Why'd she dump you?"

"That's really none of your business."

"Ok, fine, let's play a game."

"…I'd rather not play anything with you."

"Just hear me out."

"Ok, Weasley, shoot."

"I ask you a question you _have_ to answer then your turn."

"Is this one of your little exercises for the crazy people you see."

"No, but that's a good idea."

"Weasley, I'm not in the mood to play games with you."

"Malfoy, It's just a game don't be a baby."

"Don't call me _baby_, Weasley, I don't like pet names."

"Why not, you already act like a dog. Might as well give you a name."

"Look are we gonna play this stupid thing or not."

"Alright, you go first."

"Have you ever had your heart broken?"

"Yes, who really hasn't?"

"Who broke your heart?"

"My turn!"

"Who broke your heart?"

"It'd be cheating to give you two turns."

"Argh, fine ask me a question."

"Why did Parkinson dump you?"

"For someone else. Now, who broke your heart?"

"Harry."

"You dated Potter? Should have seen _that_ coming!"

"Fine! Who did Parkinson leave _you_ for! I'm surprised she left the Slytherin king."

"… Weasley… You… don't know who she left me for…?"

"No… I wouldn't have wasted a turn if I had known."

"I don't want to play this stupid game anymore."

"We can't quit on my turn!"

"I'm telling you, Weasley, I QUIT!"

"Malfoy, you really _do_ have a bad temper."

"Probably because I'm stuck in this room with _you!"_

"Not like _I_ enjoy it either."

"Stuck in a room with the hottest wizard on earth? You know your lying."

-Sarcastically- "I need to glue my feet to the floor to stop myself from flinging myself on you."

"I'm glad you found a method to hold back. I'd rather stay clean if you don't mind."

"I'd rather have my brains pulled slowly from my head through my _nose_ then be on you, Malfoy."

"I'd just like to see you getting your brains pulled out through your nose. One down six to go."

"All I have to worry about is killing you, Malfoy!"

"Weasley, I thought I told you! I don't respond to threats well."

"I don't respond to _you_ well."

"Watch that temper, Weasley! Your starting to sound like me."

"Malfoy, I really want to strangle you right now."

"I really want to strangle you all the time."

"Ugh!"

"What?"

"Malfoy, you are the most irritating, annoying, frustrating thing on Earth!"

"That's a stupid thing to say."

"No, it's a _truthful_ thing to say."

"I beg to differ."

"Beg all you want it won't change the truth."

"Weasley, I don't beg."

"You did yesterday."

"Your getting off point!!"

"Then what's your bloody point?"

"You haven't met everyone on Earth… So you don't know yet."

"MALFOY!"

"What!"

"It has been bugging the snot out of me!"

"I'm sorry I've been bugging the snot out of you, Weasley, but I'm suppose to be."

"Who did Parkinson dump you for!!!"

"…Oh…I thought you said me."

"Huh?"

"You said _it's _been bugging you. I thought you said _I_ had been."

"No, I said it."

"So I'm not bugging you?"

"Yes, you are but that's been bugging me more."

"So I'm _not_ the most irritating, annoying, frustrating thing on earth."

"I…Uh…Um…Ergh… No…"

"YOU were WRONG!"

"Tell me!"

"Tell you _what,_ Weasley."

"Who did Parkinson leave you for?"

"Weasley, It's time for me to go."

"No, please!! I _need_ to know!"

"Weasley, have you ever heard of the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat.'"

"Yeah, so."

"Think about it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…WEASLEY!"

"So what! I'm not gonna get killed by knowing."

"Potter, Weasley. She left me for Potter."

"…Harry?"

"Yes, your beloved Harry Potter."

"…How… Long ago?"

"A year and three months."

"…Oh…"

"Now, Bye, Weasley. Until tomorrow!"

"Yeah… Um… bye…"

"Told you, Curiosity killed the cat."

A/N: Right, well this is kind of a boring chapter but I had to establish you know that they're single which they are and they both know it. Well I'm not so happy with this chapter but next chapter it's gonna be more flirting! Yay! I'm gonna try and make it longer because I'm not really happy about this. I wrote this chapter 4 times and this was the happiest one I made. So read and review and tell me what you think! Oh yeah and read the other stories too!

Disclaimer: AH! In chapter One I forgot this soooo I'm not J.K. Rowling and I never will be and I'm only putting it in this chapter because I'm sure I'll forget it in the other chapters too!


	3. Session Three

"Afternoon, Malfoy."

"Weasley."

"…"

"Look, Weasley, I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you that."

"It's Ok. When Harry and I were dating I had a feeling there was someone else."

"He was actually cheating on you?'

"Yup, Parkison won over me."

"At least Pansy had the decency to dump me before she cheated on me."

"Rub it in, thanks."

"Oh, Sorry."

"Malfoy, your half Ok when you want to be."

"Should I be taking this as a compliment?"

"Closest thing to a compliment you'll ever get from me."

"Right."

"…"

"I really don't understand, Potter."

"Why do you say that?"

"Pansy is absolutely gorgeous, but her personality is the worst."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"No, Weasley, but Pansy is supermodel material. The only thing wrong with her is she had the brain of a goldfish."

"Harry isn't shallow is that's what you're hinting."

"Look at the facts, Weasley! He chooses a brain dead superficial blonde babe, over an incredibly unique, intelligent, witty, red head. At least you can carry on a conversation with someone."

"… Thanks…"

"Pansy on the other hand! She'll pull out a pocket mirror and constantly prep herself. Looks only last for so long."

"Harry never really liked having long conversations."

"Potter is an idiot. That's a vital part in a relationship is being able to hold and enjoyable conversation."

"He mainly liked to sit by the fire and play with my hair or look into my eyes."

"… Are you serious?"

"… Yeah… in fact I can't remember once when we had an actual conversation!"

"Oh?"

"Malfoy, _you_ dated Parkinson! Does that make _you_ shallow?"

"Yes, and I'll be the first to admit it. I was totally in love with her looks."

"… And she still broke your heart?"

"Yes, she was the first girl to ever dump me."

"… And _that's_ what made you sad?"

"Look, Weasley, I thought I was losing my touch!"

-Laughs- "Malfoy, there's more to life then wooing women."

"No, not to me there isn't."

"People live without love sometimes for their whole lives!"

"Look, Weasley, to come people a career is everything, to others it's how they look, maybe to some it's their friends and family. From careers you can get fired, looks only last for so long, friendships die and so do family members. When you fins your soul mate it is something that lasts _forever_."

"… Wow…"

"What?"

"Malfoy, that was _really_ deep."

"I'm a complicated person."

"I didn't know there was a poetic side to you. I just thought you were a giant mass of hair gell and insults."

"That's because you don't know me."

"I don't know you now."

"More then you did yesterday."

"True… But there's still a lot I don' t know."

"No on ever knows a person completely, not even themselves."

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

"I know."

"Ugh! You always know _just_ the right thing to say."

"Thanks."

"I was being SARCASTIC!"

"I know, Weasley, don't have a cow."

"I wasn't!"

"I'm beginning to think you have more of an anger problem then me."

"No, you just know how to rub me the wrong way!"

"Please, Weasley, I would _never_ rub you."

"Good! I would hate to have murdering hands on me."

"The only things I've murdered are flies."

"Is that what they call muggles now a days."

"Weasley, watch it. People compare me to Lucius to much and if you don't watch that fowl tongue of yours you'll end up with a broken nose."

"Sorry…"

"I bet you are."

"Fine! I take my apology back if you're going to act like that."

"Indian Giver."

"I am _not!_"

"Then give me my apology back."

"Fine, I apologize."

"Accepted."

"Malfoy, let's change the subject you're getting me mad."

"Alright what would you like to talk about?"

"What exactly did you do to get these sessions?"

"Ugh, not with this again."

"Come on, did you beat someone up? Throw a chair out the window?"

"Weasley, honestly you _do_ have an active imagination."

"Well, Knowing you it had to have been something violent."

"Not necessarily."

'Well then _tell_ me, Malfoy!"

"I'm surprised it isn't on a report they sent you."

"… Oh YEAH!!"

"Wait!"

"Mwahaha… Mr. Draco Malfoy is assigned Anger Management sessions to help work on his temper. He constantly insulted employees, and complained about how insufferable work conditions were. It got on my nerves so now he is here. Please help him with his insults and anger towards the rest of the world. I fear he may be suicidal with such an attitude. I would hate to be responsible for the death of someone else. Thank you very much."

"…You _had_ to read it aloud."

"You… suicidal."

"Yes, I know quite absurd."

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. Someone thought that you… Draco Malfoy… Would be suicidal."

"Yes, is there a problem with this?"

"BESIDES THAT YOU LOVE YOURSELF MORE THEN ANYONE IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD, YES!"

"I resent that mark!"

"Oh, come on. Who do you love more then you?"

"…Well no one _yet._"

"Tsh, no one ever!"

"So your destining me to die a lonely old man in my bed without someone to love?"

"No, you won't be lonely."

"Then what will I be, All future seeing Weasley."

"Rich."

"And…"

"And have lots of women around you."

"…"

"So you won't be lonely."

"Take that back, Weasley."

"Take _what_ back?"

"That I'll have lots of women around me."

"Why?"

"Because I only want _one_ woman at my side when I'm dying."

"Who, your mom?"

"No, you freckled freak, my wife."

"Will she be twenty years younger then you waiting for you to die so she can go shopping with your money?"

"No, she'll be the same age as me, withered, wrinkled, and old, holding my hand and telling me how much she'll miss me."

"Ha, keep dreaming, Malfoy. The only person that would miss you after your gone is you."

"Really? And who would miss you, Weasley? Your cheating boyfriend?"

"…You can go now, Malfoy."

"Look, Weasley. That came out wrong."

"I'll say you successfully completed your sessions with me so you won't have to come back tomorrow either."

"I said it out of anger, Weasley, don't tell me _you've_ never done that."

"MALFOY! I've had enough! Yes, I won't lie. I have said things out of anger before that I deeply regret. That is exactly why I have lost many friends in my past. Now, please, go away I never want to see your face again!"

"…But, Weas-"

"BYE!"

Sorry, I wanted to modify this chapter. I know it's been absolutely _forever_ since I've updated but I just haven't been in the mood to write lately. I didn't like how things were turning out it was getting to mushy for me so I changed it back to where they fought. I don't like them getting along very much. Too bland, their relationship needs anger, and playfulness to keep it alive :-D well look for more chapters!!


	4. Session Four

VERY IMPORTANT- IF YOU'VE BEEN READING THIS STORY I REWROTE THE ENDING OF CHAPTER THREE! GO BACK AND READ-MARCH 1RST 2005

"Yes, I'll be taking my lunch this hour."

"Hey, Weasley."

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell are _you _doing here?"

"I've got sessions remember."

"I said you didn't have to come, now leave."

"I'm not backing out of this, Weasley."

"Well I am."

"Are you to chicken to continue with such a difficult patient?"

"No! To emotionally involved. Look, Malfoy, if you truly want to keep going to therapy."

"I do _not _want to keep goin-"

"Then why are you here!"

"I have a commitment."

"Well, I can always get you another therapist."

"Then I really wouldn't come."

"Then why are you still coming to me?"

"Look, Weasley, there are two paths in life. Be a chicken, you, or keep to a commitmen-"

"Or be you?"

"Yes. Be me."

Snorts-

"What's so funny about that!"

"I think I'll take the first path. I'd rather be me then you any day."

"And what is so bad about me?"

"Nothing, but if given the choice I'd much rather have my hair."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY HAIR!"

"Nothing! Just red suits my skin tone better."

"… You're awfully strange, Weasley."

"Everyone is strange, Malfoy."

"I'm not."

"Well you're certainly not normal."

"Why's that?"

"You're still coming to these sessions not having too. Only insane people need these."

"We were talking about strange, Weasley. You didn't say anything about _insane _people."

"So insane people are normal?"

"Some, yes."

"Who!"

"Me…"

"Malfoy, It's my lunch break, you're bugging me, and you don't have to be here. Go away."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"N-O. No."

"MALFOY!"

"WEASLEY! What are you going to do about it?"

"Security."

"Weasley, you _have _to keep me as your patient. It's your duty to this job."

"I _hate _this job!"

"Why?"

"I hate the hours, the problems, even the dumb patients."

"You hate your patients?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"You hate me?"

"No, Malfoy. You're not my usual patient type."

"So you don't hate me?"

"No… I absolutely abhor you."

"Well it's nice to know I'm in my own category."

"…"

"But you, on the other hand, aren't as lucky. You're in a category with the other golden trio."

"Why?"

"Because you're all stuck up snobs."

"Yeah, they are."

"Hmm?"

"Well, Ron thinks he's all that because of his job…"

"Sibling jealousy, not unusual."

"And Herms is all smart, so she thinks she's better then me at times."

"People tend to envy those smarter then them."

"And Potter."

"Bitterness after a breakup. No one ever stays friends."

"Malfoy! What are you talking about!"

"Just imagining what your job is like."

"Alright, my turn."

"This is going to be good."

"Do this for me! Do that for me! I'm the Minister of Magic! Ha, I beat you in the campaign!"

"I don't sound like that!"

"How _do _you sound?"

"Do this for me! Do that for me! I'm the Minister of Magic, because I _knew _I'd beat you."

"Oh, of course, how stupid of me."

"Well I forgive you. You _are_ a Weasley after all."

"And you _are _a Malfoy."

"Well it is a very unique look."

"_Very_."

"No one can match it."

"No one!"

"But then again, I'm not the only one in this room with a unique look, Weasley."

"Malfoy, shut up and get out."

"But! I thought you not kicking me out early was an agreement we'd continue my sessions."

"Malfoy… Our hour is up."

"Oh…"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy."

"Aren't you the lucky one."

"BYE MALFOY!"

Author's Note- Hmm I don't know what it is about this story but to me it seems to keep going downhill! Well anyways, tell me if you think it's going downhill. I really like the idea of this story It's bloody brilliant! Not to brag, but I'd say my best is the Mirror of Erised. Read it if you haven't! But anyways now I'm just talking to hear myself type… REVIEW PLEASE!

Disclaimer- Maybe I should only start putting these in my even Chapters considering i didn't put it in Chapter 1 or 3 but in chapters 2 and 4 I have... Anyways I'm not J.K. Thanks


End file.
